K One Shots
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: Random One Shots, each one will have their own summaryish thing. Sarumi.Mikomisa Mikoyata? Please send prompts!
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Yata/Saruhiko Fushimi

 **Warnings: Bad spelling**

Promt: Person A is passionately singing and dancing along to their favorite song with headphones on without noticing person B standing in the doorway trying to not burst into laughter.

"Damn… work was boring" Saruhiko though as he climed up the stares to his apartment. It was a long boring day as usual, and Saruhiko wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with his angry red head boyfriend. When he got into his apartment, he was met with quite the surprise.

There in the middle of the apartment, with head phones blaring and a vacuum in one hand was Misaki. He was singing along to the song playing, dancing and cleaning all at the same time. Every one and a while he would do a move that would make it look like the through a hip, though he didn't care. The small man was having the time of his life, using the vacuum as a mic.

Saruhiko just watched as the man made some odder dance moves, trying not to laugh at his lover. Whatever song that was playing must have ended and a new one must have started Misaki's moves changes to something a little slower and less violent. When he started to sing again, Saruhiko relised the song was a duet.

Sneaking up behind his boyfriend Saruhiko grabbed him by the waist and spun the red head around.

"What the FUCK Monkey!" Misaki yelled as Saruhiko dipped him, and started to dance. They spin around the room, Misaki searing more than once because of an unexpected move. As the song ended they stopped and Misaki removed the head phones from his ears.

"What was that about" Misaki ask, his boyfriend just replied with a small kiss.

 **HOW DO I END STORYS?!**

 **I can't start them or end them it seems… oh well.**

 **Please send prompts. More will come if you do~**


	2. Operation Mikomisa! or Mikoyata?

Mikoto X Yata (Mikomisa/Mikoyata?)

 **Warning: OOC, Bad Spelling, I can't spell so yeah... read at your own risk.**

 **Operation Get the King and Vanguard together!**

Everyone in Homra knew Mikoto had a thing for the fire ball known ask Misaki Yata. Everyone in Homra knew that Yata had a thing for the sleepy king. That is, everyone but the two men themselves. So Operation Get the King and Vanguard Together started.

Attempt 1! The Pocky game!

"Hey!" Tatara said loudly as he walked into the Homra Bar. In his hands were two small boxes of Pocky. The other members of Homra were instantly interested. Mikoto watched Tatara with lazy eyes, Kusanagi glared at his younger friend, silently saying 'don't get any chocolate on the bar'. Rikio nudged Yata, who had a great big grin on his face. Yata loved the chocolate covered biscuits.

"Hey Tatara, can I have one!" The vanguard asked as the older man sat down at the bar. The smile that flashed on Tatara's face should have been Yata's first warning.

"Only if you play the Pocky game with someone!" The bar went silent.

"Huh? What's that?" Yata asked.

"You'll see! King, will you play it with Yata?" Mikoto watched his friend, almost seeming to stare down the smiling fool. Giving up, he grunted and walked over to Yata who was sting at the bar.

Tatara handed Yata one of the sweet treats.

"Ok! So put only a little bit of the Pocky in your mouth, Mikoto knows what to do" Tatara said reaching for his camera.

"Ah… Ok?" Yata did as told, staring awkwardly at Mikoto with the biscuit in his mouth.

Yata was startled when Mikoto dove down chopping on the biscuit that was hanging out of Yata's mouth. It took a good moment for Yata's brain to compute, but then it did he let go of the Pocky.

"Lose" Mikoto mumbled.

"wha-wha?" The vanguard stuttered.

"You lost the Pocky game" Tatara said shrugging his shoulders.

"I-I want a rematch!" Yata exclaimed, fire burning in his eyes. Tatara just smiled and handed him the box. Taking another piece Yata put it between his lips, Mikoto just cocked an eyebrow and took the other end.

Mikoto started to nibble on the Pocky. Yata closed his eyes when Mikoto got halfway down the stick. Mikoto stopped to watch the blush spread on the younger ones cheeks, he then continuing on his way, he only stopped when his bottom lip touched Yata's. Yata gasped loudly and backed away, face aflame, when he felt his kings lip on his own.

"Lose" Mikoto mumbled again. Grabbing a box of Pocky the older man flopped back down on the couch.

End?


End file.
